The present invention generally relates to a heating system and more particularly to a heat driven heat pump that uses waste heat and extracts free heat from the ambient at a low temperature and delivers heat at 55.degree. C. for the purpose of space heating for comfort at 20.degree. C. The pressures used are much lower than if liquid ammonia were used.